


When worlds collide

by Lyfen



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyfen/pseuds/Lyfen
Summary: Also known as the foot fic if you're a stupid fucking bastard named Henry
Relationships: Dio Brando/Jonathan Joestar/Reader, Dio Brando/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	When worlds collide

Hater: jjba sucks!!  
Me: *growls really hard*  
Dio: its ok baeb. their just jelous.  
Me: *le sigh* i know.....  
Dio: slaps my phat jiuscy ass  
Me: oh my god babeb !!!!!!!!!! im having a moent!!!!  
Dio: ugh ur no hfun (kills jonathan)  
Danny: **le dead**  
Speed: wagoin*


End file.
